


You Look So Pretty Tonight

by Cody_kun



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: BY E, F/F, Fingering, Genderbends, Oral Sex, PUBLIC RESTROOM SMUT, Prompt Fill, Smut, kinda incest but kinda not, lesbian slyao, my lesbian shining through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cody_kun/pseuds/Cody_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to a prompt requested on Tumblr involving fem!Sly and fem!Aoba in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look So Pretty Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> (minkyminkycocoapuffs on tumblr)
> 
> PRETTY SURE THIS IS MY FIRST TIME EVER WRITING LESBIAN PORN AND /I'M A LESBIAN/
> 
> CHOKES
> 
> IF YOU DON'T LIKE GENDERBENDS JUST LEAVE IDC LET ME WALLOW IN MY LESBIAN FILTH
> 
> ok but this was in response to two of the four lesbian slyao prompts I received on tumblr  
> goddamn y'all thirsty for some lesbian slyao  
> I've found my home
> 
> but i'm sorry I know this isn't exactly what was asked for but my pervert took over idc I'M GONNA WRITE ANOTHER ONE THOUGH  
> BECAUSE MORE PROMPTS  
> ONE OF WHICH IS FROM MY GIRLFRIEND  
> SQUINTS AT
> 
> enjoy <3

Aoba was so _cute_ when she got like this.

It didn't take much, really—a few dirty words whispered into her ear to bring out that beautiful blush; a couple gentle touches, fingers ghosting along her smooth inner thigh to make her bite her lip; and once her neck was so much as brushed, well…

"Bathroom. Now."

Sly giggled under her breath as she was tugged by her wrist up and away from the table—and their group of friends, all of whom looked more than mildly surprised by their sudden leave—towards the back of the restaurant, away from the chatter and clanking of dishes.

"Is something wrong, babe?"

Aoba visibly tensed.

"...You're unbelievable."

Sly only grinned, a definite bounce to her step as she trailed behind.

"But I didn't do anything, sweetheart~"

Aoba threw a glare over her shoulder, eyes stormy and dark—but her face was still flushed in the dim restaurant light.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me."

Sly giggled again.

Aoba huffed as she came to a stop right in front of the women's restroom, then shoved the door open—probably harder than needed, all things considered, but she wasn't exactly in the best of moods.

"This needs to _stop,_ Sly," she grumbled, pulling the bane of her existence inside behind her. "It's _embarrassing."_

"But you're just so _cute."_

Aoba glowered.

"Look—I love you, but it's a pain to walk around with w-wet—" Her face went beet red as the door swung closed. "...You...you know what I mean!"

Sly feigned innocence, but her eyes said it all.

"Did I make you _wet?"_ She cocked her head to the side, tongue darting out to moisten her painted lips.

Aoba's face went five shades darker.

"O-Of course you did! You—you nibble at my neck when no one's looking, and touch my thighs and stomach, and it, it—" She clamped a hand over the spot on her neck Sly always went for first; it tingled under her fingers. "It m-makes it hard, not to, not to…" She bit her pink lip; this was humiliating. "Just—stop, okay? It's fine when we're at home, but when we're—"

Aoba squeaked.

"But I like seeing you this way, Aoba," Sly breathed, suddenly in Aoba's face, invading her space. Her eyes sparkled and she laughed, low and husky. "And knowing I made you wet, well—you can't expect me to stop now, right?"

Aoba's eyes bulged.

"We're in _public!"_ she sputtered, squishing herself against the wall; but Sly only pressed in closer, lips brushing up and down her neck once again. Aoba moaned, head falling to the side despite her true wishes. "S-Sly—this is, this is too—"

"Shh," Sly breathed, hot breath spreading goosebumps straight down Aoba's body. Aoba shivered. "Somebody might hear you."

Aoba groaned.

There was no getting out of this.

"S-Stall—please?"

Sly didn't need to be told twice.

Grinning in victory, she tugged Aoba towards the biggest stall in the back only to frown and swear under her breath when she noticed the hanging lock.

"Cheap-ass fuckin'—for fifteen bucks a fuckin' entree you'd think they'd—" Aoba rolled her eyes only to cry out as she was yanked into the stall next to it—and it was _small._

"Is this really—" Aoba whimpered as Sly slapped a hand against the wall beside her head once the door was shut and latched, heart fluttering in her chest.

"It's perfect," Sly whispered, grinning down at Aoba with lust-filled eyes. "You look so pretty tonight, Aoba—" One hand toyed with the lacy hem of Aoba's dress; it was shorter than what she usually wore, and _God,_ did it look good on her. "So sexy. I _love_ your legs."

Aoba whimpered.

"Th-That's—you were the one who p-picked out this dress." She tossed her head to the side, pouting just a little. "It's too short. I-I don't like it."

"Yes, you do," Sly breathed, lip curling up even worse. "You feel hot in it, right?" Her hand brushed against Aoba's thigh, sliding up and under the skirt of her dress; she pressed her palm against Aoba's panties, gasping herself when she felt just how damp they really were. "God, you _are_ wet."

Aoba tossed her head back with a whine, legs almost buckling as she ground down against the heel of Sly's palm.

"S-Sly—" After being so worked up for so long, the pressure alone was enough to make her head _spin._ "A-Ah—"

"Quiet now," Sly breathed, red lips brushing Aoba's hot cheek as she spoke; she pressed her palm up harder, chuckling when Aoba jerked. "Someone could walk in _any_ second."

Aoba clamped her mouth shut—but her hips never stilled.

Whimpering as she pressed the back of her hand against her mouth, Aoba's eyes fluttered shut; but as Sly dragged her nails along the crotch of Aoba's panties, somehow knowing _exactly_ where her clit was and taking full advantage of it, Aoba's eyes flew open.

She gasped against her hand as her thighs shook, neck bared, teeth digging into her skin. She reached her other hand out, almost flailing in her desperation for something to hold onto and grabbed Sly's arm, earning a chuckle and a little, "So cute," for her troubles.

"S-S-Sly—" Aoba squirmed, squealing against the back of her hand. She felt like she was going _insane._ "S-Stop t-teasing!"

Sly giggled, pulling her hand away only to reach beneath Aoba's skirt once again, snap the hem of her panties, and growl, mouth pressed against her ear: "Take them _off."_

So Aoba obeyed.

Whimpering as she reached beneath her dress, Aoba slid her panties down, wiggling her hips and blushing worse as her panties _stuck_ to her—she could _feel_ it.

" _God,_ Sly," she gasped, panties finally falling to the ground—and she hardly had a second to step out of them before Sly's fingers were back, rubbing up-and-down her slit, diving between her swollen lips. Sly grinned.

"Soaking wet, just for me~" She licked her lips. "Bet you taste even better than dinner, yeah?"

Aoba's face couldn't have been any redder.

"S-Sto—don't say those— _Sly!"_ She threw her head back, gripping Sly's shoulders for support as she ground down against the fingers sliding _right_ against her clit. "Sly," she sobbed, voice broken, eyes barely open. " _Please."_

Sly sank to her knees.

She wiggled her fingers all the while, grinning up at Aoba with her tongue caught between her teeth; and when she lifted Aoba's skirt, kissed at her thigh, and got a whiff of Aoba's scent, she outright _moaned._

"God, you smell so fuckin' good," she breathed, hands gripping Aoba's thighs, pushing them open. "So _delicious."_

Aoba whined, words of denial on the seam of her lips.

But then, Sly's tongue was against her.

Aoba nearly fell over—she might have, if not for Sly's hard grip on her thighs. But this wasn't enough, it wasn't—she couldn't feel her—

"Sly—w-wait—" Quickly, Aoba thrust her hips forward, bringing one leg up and balancing it against the side of the toilet as she hiked up her skirt. This way, she was spread open wider, Sly had better access, and she—

"Ah!"

Aoba bit her lip, breathing hard and heavy through her nose as Sly practically _devoured_ her.

Smirking from below, Sly held Aoba's lips open with her fingers, pulling back from her assault for _just_ a moment to take a good look at what she'd become.

"You've got such a pretty pussy, Aoba," she breathed, nuzzling Aoba's inner thigh. "So pink and wet—all for me, right?"

"S-Sly," Aoba whined, knees shaking. Sly's words made it hard for her to think. "P-Please—"

Sly nipped at Aoba's inner leg, chuckling under her breath as she raked her nails against the smooth flesh of her thighs.

"You're spreading your legs so wide…" Aoba whimpered. "You must really want it…"

" _Slyyy_ —"

Sly dove in.

Holding Aoba open once more, Sly dragged her tongue from Aoba's hole—and she was dripping, _throbbing_ —up to her clit; there, she paused to flick her tongue against it, back-and-forth, back-and-forth, up-and-down, in a circle—

Aoba was a mess.

If she was wet before, she was _flooded_ now, gasping and raking her fingers through Sly's hair as she ate her so well her stomach burned. Sly knew where to lick, to press, to suck: one lip at a time, hard, then soft; Aoba found herself grinding down, holding Sly in place just to feel her mouth and tongue even better.

She couldn't take much more.

"I-If you keep—I'm gonna—oh, God, Sly, you're so good, _you feel so good_ —" Aoba thrashed above her, clapping one hand over her mouth as her eyes rolled back and her hips rocked forward. Just a little more, just a little more—

Sly slipped a finger inside of her.

As she wiggled it around, Aoba cried out against her hand, so loudly it was hardly muffed; and when Sly sucked on her pussy so hard, lips and all, tongue dragging against her clit, so hard, so _hard,_ and she was inside of her—

Aoba's legs almost gave out and she _screamed_ Sly's name against the palm of her hand, hips jerking, arms shaking, fingers gripping Sly's hair so tightly Sly moaned, eyes on Aoba, tongue never pausing, not until slowly, Aoba's grip in her hair loosened, her legs turned to Jello, and she slumped back against the wall, chest flushed and heaving.

Her vision had hardly cleared.

"Christ," she breathed as she panted, whimpering when Sly gave her pussy one last lap; she was _sensitive._ "How are you so…" She moaned weakly as she met Sly's eyes, dark gold and shining bright with unhidden lust.

Sly grinned as she righted herself up, towering over Aoba who still stood slumped against the wall; slowly, Sly brought her soaked fingers up, brushing them against Aoba's pretty lips before Aoba opened wide, sucking them inside, eyelashes fluttering as she tasted herself with no hesitation.

Sly hummed.

"Now that you've had some fun, little sister," she breathed, lips against Aoba's burning ear; Aoba's heart thumped. "I think it's _my_ turn."

**Author's Note:**

> that's it  
> that's it i'm going to church
> 
> Also feel free to ignore the slight incest mention sORRY IT SLIPPED
> 
> comments and kudos would make me so happy I love you all


End file.
